7th/9th (Highlanders) Battalion, The Royal Scots
* |branch = *Royal Scots|dates = 1921—1946 1947—1961|role = Infantry|size = Battalion|battles = World War II|website = The Lothians and Peebleshire Battalion The Royal Scots |image=Rylscots.gif |image_size=150px|caption = Capbadge of the Royal Scots}}The 7th/9th (Highlanders) Battalion was a battalion of the Royal Scots. The battalion was part of the Territorial Army. It was formed in 1921 when the former 7th and 9th battalions were amalgamated following the disbandment of the Territorial Force. The battalion was eventually disbanded in 1967 with the lineage being discontinued in 1961 following the amalgamation with the 8th Battalion. History In 1921, following the ending of World War I, the Territorial Force was disbanded and concurrently reformed as the Territorial Army. Following this, the former 7th and 9th battalions were amalgamated to form the new 7th/9th Battalion. Upon formation, the battalion was stationed in Claremont Street in Edinburgh. In 1924, the battalion was renamed as the 7th/9th (Highlanders) Battalion. Just before mobilisation for World War II, the battalion was assigned to the 155th (South Scottish) Brigade within the 52nd (Lowland) Infantry Division. In August, the majority of the territorials were expanded and formed a duplicate battalion. Therefore, the 7th/9th formed the 8th (Lothians and Peebleshire) Battalion. During World War II, the battalion saw some service, but overall the entire Royal Scots regiment hadn't seen much service. The battalion's first deployment was in France where they were involved for 5 days from 12–17 June and based in France. Following this, the battalion mostly remained on home service duties. In 1944, the battalion deployed for three months in Belgium and Holland from Oct-Dec during the push towards Germany. Finally, in 1945 from January to April, the battalion was involved in the final push through Holland and Germany. During the entire war, the battalion lost 318 men in total, but surprisingly only lost one officer."2nd World War – The Royal Scots." The Royal Scots – The Royal Regiment, www.theroyalscots.co.uk/rs-in-ww2/. In 1947, following the end of the war the battalion was reconstituted after the Demobilisation of the British Armed Forces after the Second World War. The battalion returned to their old HQ in Claremont Street, Edinburgh. In 1961, following the 1957 Defence White Paper, the battalion absorbed the 8th battalion which was formed as a duplicate just before World War II. Following this the 7th/9th battalion lost their lineage here. Commanders Honorary Colonels * 1921—1932 General Sir Ian Standish Monteith Hamilton GCB GCMG DSO TD * 1932—1945 Brigadier General Robert Maxwell Dudgeon DSO MC * 1945—1955 Colonel Patrick James Blair CBE DSO TD DL * 1955—1960 Brigadier Thomas Grainger-Stewart CB MC TD * 1960—1961 Colonel John Gillon Dawson DSO TD Other The battalion's tartan was the Hunting Stewart Tartan (For Kilts) ——————-> The battalion's pipes and drums were formed in 1888 from the former 7th Battalion. Battle Honours Battalions honours were awarded to the battalion, but were given to the regiment also, they include: * Scheldt * Flushing * Roer * Rhineland * Bermen * 1944-45 References Sources * "Post World War 2 – The Royal Scots." The Royal Scots – The Royal Regiment, www.theroyalscots.co.uk/post-world-war-2/. * "Lothians & Peebleshire Battalion, The Royal Scots." Midlothian & Peebleshire Battalion, The Royal Scots [UK, www.regiments.org/regiments/uk/volmil-scotland/vinf/rs-7.htm.] Category:Military units and formations of the British Army Category:Territorial Battalions of the British Army Category:Battalions of the British Army Category:Infantry Battalions of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1921 Category:Military units and formations established in 1947 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1946 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1961